


Divergence

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Distance, Friendship, Gen, mike is done because erwin cannot shut up about levi, post-ACWNR
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile revoit Erwin pour la première fois depuis que Levi a intégré le Bataillon d'Exploration...et il est plutôt surpris de ce qu'il découvre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Je pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour j'écrirais sur Nile... mais c'est en fait un perso intéressant

« Tu reconnaîtras que c'est un peu difficile à croire » observa-t-il avec un hochement de tête dubitatif. Il continua de gratter nerveusement le petit éclat de terre cuite qui commençait à se détacher sur le rebord de sa choppe.

« C'est pourtant la pure vérité, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes » se défendit Erwin.

Depuis le début de la conversation, il affichait un sourire radieux que Nile ne lui avait pas vu depuis des années. Il semblait de merveilleuse humeur même devant le scepticisme tenace de Nile, décidé à lui prouver qu'il n'inventait rien et qu'il n'avait pas non plus perdu la tête. 

Cela faisait moins de dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient installés à une table de _la Couronne_ , une taverne des quartiers sud de Trost populaire parmi les soldats, et Erwin avait déjà orienté la conversation directement là où il voulait qu'elle aille. Lui, Nile et Mike ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus de six mois, et à l'idée de revoir ses anciens amis, Nile avait laissé tomber son attitude cynique envers Erwin. Il espérait bien lâcher un peu de leste au cours de la soirée (il en avait besoin, car quoiqu'on en dise, la Police Militaire était loin d'être une branche de tout repos) et se reposer en écoutant leurs histoires abracadabrantes sur les titans. Mais aussitôt qu'Erwin s'était mis à parler de la nouvelle recrue nommée Levi (c'est-à-dire à peine quinze secondes après s'être assis), Mike avait disparu de la table en même temps que le sourire enthousiaste de Nile. Au fur et à mesure qu'Erwin parlait, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait, un fois de plus, un but politique ou stratégique à sa visite, et qu'il avait été assez bête pour ne pas s'en douter.

« Aller, Erwin... Cinq titans d'un coup à lui tout seul ? Lors de sa première expédition ? »

Il avait bien sûr entendu des rumeurs sur les exploits du nouveau miracle du Bataillon d'Exploration, mais il n'y avait pas cru un instant. Il y avait toujours un tas d'histoires invraisemblables qui couraient au sujet du Corps d'Expédition, et il avait appris à ne plus les écouter depuis longtemps. 

« Même Mike n'est pas aussi fort. D'ailleurs il est où, celui-là... ah ! » 

Il se retourna et fit un geste en direction du grand blond qui était accoudé au comptoir, mais Mike était en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme aux cheveux courts très clairs et il ne le remarqua même pas. Dommage. Nile aurait bien voulu entendre son avis. L'opinion d'Erwin lui paraissait légèrement biaisée, pour Sina sait quelle raison. Il grogna sa déception et son expression boudeuse sembla amuser Erwin, comme si ses doutes renforçaient encore le miracle humain qu'était ce Levi. 

« Tu as raison, Nile. Mike lui-même a reconnu qu'il était épatant. Pour tout te dire, je ne serais pas surpris si Levi le surpassait très bientôt et devenait le plus puissant soldat que l'Humanité ait connue. »

Exaspéré, Nile eut un petit rire moqueur. Erwin déraillait s'il pensait que quelqu'un pouvait battre Mike en si peu de temps. Il envisageait de garder cette vermine dans le Bataillon d'Exploration même après avoir déjoué son complot pour le tuer, et c'était déjà insensé, mais voilà qu'en plus il voulait l'élever au rang de héros de l'Humanité. C'était ridicule. 

Il reprit une gorgée de bière fraîche, décidé à faire dévier la conversation sur n'importe quel autre sujet, mais au moment où il abaissa sa choppe et où Erwin réapparut dans son champ de vision, il sut que le sujet était loin d'être clos.

« Je sais que tu désapprouves que l'on mette un homme sur un piédestal. Mais celui-là est différent, Nile. Il peut changer le sort de l'humanité de manière radicale, j'en suis convaincu. »

Il avait ce même regard plein de détermination qui faisait parfois fuir les autres adolescents quand ils n'étaient encore que des cadets. Ce même air fermé, tous les muscles de son visage tendus. Il était prêt à tout renverser sur son passage si besoin était pour parvenir à ses fins. L'impression qu'Erwin Smith était impossible à arrêter, et impossible à comprendre. Nile abandonna tout effort pour se contrôler.

« Erwin, on parle d'un _criminel_ , merde ! Un _criminel_  ! Un type qui a grandi dans les Bas-Fonds, qui n'a jamais connu de règles que celle du _tuer ou être tué_ , une vermine incapable de loyauté et qui n'aurait aucun mal à trancher la gorge à quiconque entre en conflit avec ses intérêts ! Tu ne _peux pas_ lui donner une place aussi importante ! Ta bande de petits génies est pleine de tordus, mais celui-là est _dangereux_ ! »

Il avait crié de rage et il sentait son visage s'enflammer, mais la foule était dense et bruyante dans la taverne et sa colère passa pour une gueulante d'ivrogne supplémentaire. 

Il n'avait jamais compris Erwin. Dès leur première rencontre des années auparavant, Nile savait qu'Erwin était différent et qu'ils ne jouaient pas au même niveau. Après les premiers mois dans la Brigade d'Entraînement, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Erwin Smith était un être à part, doué d'une intelligence hors du commun, aux idéaux en décalage avec le reste des cadets et de leurs entraîneurs, et d'une détermination que beaucoup commencèrent à prendre pour de l'inhumanité une fois leurs années d'entraînement terminées. Avec quelques autres, Nile s'était pourtant rapproché d'Erwin, et leur amitié s'était construite petit à petit. Encore aujourd'hui, ils s'étonnaient l'un l'autre par leurs différences et leurs points communs et continuaient de s'étudier prudemment. C'était presque à chaque fois une partie de cartes avec pour mise leur amitié, surtout quand ils abordaient des sujets politiques (ce qui était presque inévitable avec Erwin). Ils n'étaient jamais certains que la dernière carte jouée n'allait pas les transformer en ennemis jurés. L'un comme l'autre, ils souhaitaient le bonheur de l'Humanité, mais Nile s'était depuis toujours senti incapable de suivre Erwin et de se vouer corps et âme à ses stratégies parfois douteuses. Sa façon de faire était trop hasardeuse, il avait trop confiance en lui-même, ou bien il faisait trop confiance au sort. 

Il regarda en direction du comptoir et s'aperçut que Mike les observait du coin de l’œil. Au moment où Nile lui adressait un signe de la main, le blond se retourna, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu comme si on lui avait ordonné de ne pas se mêler de la conversation.

« Erwin, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais laisse Mike me parler. Je veux avoir son avis. »

« Tu sembles sous-entendre que j'ai interdit à Mike de te voir. Il est parfaitement libre de faire ce qu'il veut, et s'il ne se joint pas à nous, c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas envie. Je n'y suis pour rien.» 

Le regard d'Erwin s'assombrit encore, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Nile comme pour l'intimider. 

« Nile, » reprit-il, « je vais être tout à fait franc avec toi. Je suis venu en sachant parfaitement que tu désapprouverais le recrutement de Levi. Mais ce sont les affaires du Bataillon d'Exploration, et en tant que Chef d'Escouade, ton avis m'importe peu. En tant qu'ami, » dit-il plus fort, voyant que Nile s'apprêtait à protester, « ton point de vue est le bienvenue et je le garderai à l'esprit. Je suis venu parce que j'ai une faveur à te demander.»

Erwin était calme et imperturbable, comme toujours, et le bruit des rires et des conversations autour d'eux était comme un insecte qui venait bourdonner autour des oreilles de Nile et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Un sentiment de déception et d'amertume éteignit sa colère, le clouant à sa chaise et le laissant sans voix. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Erwin lui demandait un _service_ , et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Mais chaque fois, il y avait cette profonde solitude qui s'emparait de lui, l'impression que sa relation avec ses anciens amis n'existait plus que pour des services, des magouilles à déjouer, des informations à échanger. Il haïssait ces moments, parce-que c'était là qu'il s'interrogeait le plus sur ses choix. En arrière pensée, il se demandait encore ce qui ce serait passé s'il avait les avait suivi dans le Bataillon d'Exploration (en toute honnêteté, il savait qu'il serait sans doute déjà mort). Ils le traiteraient comme un égal, ils seraient toujours la même bande d'amis forte, efficace et pleine d'ingéniosité, et pour couronner le tout, il verrait le monde en dehors des Murs. Les conversations avec Erwin lui manquaient, et il sentait qu'il ratait quelque chose de grandiose. Aujourd'hui on le croyait seulement capable d'une obéissance aveugle, et il était trop souvent partagé entre son sens du devoir envers le Roi et la Police Militaire et la certitude que la plupart de ses collègues étaient corrompus jusqu'à la moelle.

C'était ce qui le motivait surtout. S'il parvenait un jour à prouver que la mauvaise réputation de la Police Militaire était infondée ou s'il la débarrassait de ses éléments corrompus, il aurait lui aussi accompli quelque chose pour l'Humanité. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« J'ai besoin que tu parles à ton commandant. Levi a la permission de se rendre où il veut, et il semblerait que ses déplacements soient limités par certains membres de la Police Militaire. Surtout ceux à qui il a déjà eu affaire ou d'autres plus agressifs qui se basent sur sa vie passée pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Erwin parlait du délinquant comme si tous ses péchés étaient pardonnés et ne lui appartenaient plus. Pour lui, Levi était un homme nouveau qui avait obtenu des plus hautes autorités la permission de se déplacer librement parmi la population, et personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de ses anciennes pratiques. Nile avait entendu parler de ses talents au 3DMG, mais elles ne justifiaient pas qu'on efface toute une vie de vols et de meurtres. 

« Je croyais que tout avait été réglé depuis son affectation » dit-il prudemment.

« C'est vrai, mais dans les faits, on l'interpelle trop souvent malgré son uniforme. Dès que tu le pourras, j'aimerais que tu parles à tes hommes et que tu leur dises ce que je viens de t'expliquer. Ils t'écouteront, Nile. »

Erwin essayait-il de le flatter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Et pourquoi était-ce si important que Levi ait quartier libre ? Une simple lettre au Commandant aurait suffi, et Nile soupçonnait que peut-être Erwin comptait utiliser les talents du délinquant pour fouiner un peu. Il n'était pas surpris qu'Erwin refuse de lui dire la vérité, et il s'étonna lui-même en voyant que cette certitude le laissait de marbre. 

« Je leur parlerai, mais n'attends pas de moi que je couvre d'éloges ton petit protégé. Il sera libre d'aller là où il veut, tant qu'il ne transgresse pas les limites et ne fout pas le bordel . »

« C'est tout ce qu'il demande, Nile » soupira Erwin en souriant, visiblement soulagé de l'issue de la conversation. « Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais crois-moi, Levi possède un talent incroyable, et il a su montrer qu'il pouvait utiliser son intelligence pour autre chose que pour le meurtre et le vol. Il est rapide, intuitif, et c'est un leader naturel. Il inspire l'espoir et l'admiration chez ses camarades.»

Il parlait avec des yeux brillants et un air presque absent, comme s'il se remémorait tout haut les qualités et les exploits du délinquant avec un certain plaisir. Peu à peu, ses paroles se confondirent avec le brouhaha de la taverne, et Nile se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. 

Il avait les traits fatigués et ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et pourtant il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changé en lui. Soudain, Nile reconnut cet air qui l'avait intrigué depuis le début de leur conversation. Il réalisa qu'Erwin avait cette même expression enthousiaste qu'il avait eu pour Marie, des années auparavant, avant même qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Ce même air un peu fiévreux qui teintait ses joues d'un rouge très léger pas seulement dû la fournaise humaine qu'était _la Couronne_ à cette heure du soir (depuis le temps, Erwin avait appris à contrôler ses émotions et il ne restait plus rien de l'adolescent qui rougissait à en fondre sur place lorsque Marie était dans les parages), cette même voix plus spontanée. Et là encore, Nile était persuadé qu'Erwin n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'attirance qu'il avait développée pour cette vermine des Bas-Fonds, sans quoi il aurait essayé de mesurer ses mots et de cacher ses émotions. Il était horrifié de cette comparaison, curieux de mieux connaître l'homme qui avait réussi à creuser à travers l'armure d'acier d'Erwin jusqu'à son cœur, et inquiet pour la vie de son ami. Il fallait qu'il parle à Erwin, qu'il lui dise à quel point il était dans une situation dangereuse s'il commençait à être aveuglé par son attirance pour Levi. Rien ne lui permettait de dire que son jugement allait être altéré, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le délinquant pouvait facilement utiliser les sentiments d'Erwin à son bénéfice. 

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille tandis qu'Erwin continuait de lui relater les progrès que le Bataillon avait fait depuis l'arrivée de Levi. Il y avait décidément trop de choses qu'il ne comprendrait jamais chez Erwin, et ce qu'il venait de découvrir en était une des plus grosses. Il avait déjà eu affaire à une ou deux reprises à Levi, et même en faisant des montagnes d'efforts, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Erwin avait pu passer de Marie à cet homme. En dehors du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux de taille assez petite et qu'ils avaient leur franc parler...

Il arrêta d'essayer de trouver des ressemblances. Depuis le temps, il n'avait aucun doute qu'Erwin n'avait plus de sentiments pour Marie, mais faire des rapprochements donnait des frissons à Nile. Il se rappelait aussi combien Erwin avait semblé s'endurcir une fois qu'il avait décidé de renoncer à Marie, et il espérait qu'il aurait la même force une fois qu'il découvrirait ses sentiments pour Levi.

La voix d'Erwin se détacha peu à peu du bourdonnement de la taverne. 

« ...et au cours des derniers mois, Levi s'est lié d'amitié avec Mike et les autres. A sa manière, bien sûr, mais il s'intègre parfaitement quand on lui en laisse l'occasion. »

Nile le laissa savourer son enthousiasme un instant, pressant un peu du liquide pétillant contre son palais tandis qu'il retournait ses mots dans sa tête. Erwin s'arrêta de parler, attendant une réaction, et Nile décida que le plus sage était d'attendre et de ne pas mentionner l'aspect romantique de la vision d'Erwin. Il ne le regardait pas, et en toute honnêteté, Erwin était quelqu'un d'entêté. Il ne l'écouterait pas, et Nile ne pouvait pas le sauver malgré lui. 

« Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il sans s'inquiéter de savoir ce dont Erwin venait de parler.

« C'est ce qui est le mieux pour l'Humanité » répondit fermement Erwin.

Combien de fois avait-il répété cette phrase, les éloignant encore un peu plus à chaque fois ? Et pourtant cette fois, Nile sentit qu'ils venaient encore de franchir une nouvelle étape. Il était certain qu'en effet, Levi allait tout chambouler. Mais il ne savait pas encore précisément en quoi.

« Comme tu veux. Et il est où, ce prodige ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante pour cacher son inquiétude. 

« Dans une autre taverne avec ceux de son Escouade. »

Nile marmonna son approbation, une petite moue dédaigneuse déformant son visage.

 

Il avait soudain envie de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver Marie et Cathia. Il voulait les serrer dans ses bras et voir leurs sourires radieux, oublier Erwin et ses petites manigances, oublier Levi et le Bataillon d'Exploration. 

Il termina sa choppe en une rasée sous le regard interrogateur d'Erwin, puis il se leva.

« Je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé, Erwin. Tu as ma parole » promit-il à contrecœur.  « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche mais Erwin se leva à son tour et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'il paierait lui-même. 

« Comment vont Marie et Cathia ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

« Elles vont bien. La fièvre de Cathia est terminée, rien de grave d'après le médecin... »

« Je suis soulagé pour toi, Nile. Merci encore de ton aide, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Et il lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. Nile aurait dû se réjouir de voir Erwin aussi enthousiaste, mais sa bonne humeur et son béguin naissant lui donnait des frissons. Il avait besoin d'espace, de temps pour réfléchir, et de sa famille pour éviter de se tracasser inutilement. Il hésita un instant avant de serrer la main d'Erwin d'une poigne ferme. Il était rare qu'ils terminent une conversation sans amertume apparente. Mais il était trop fatigué pour continuer à lui démontrer à quel point son plan était dangereux, pour lui-même comme pour le Bataillon d'Exploration. 

« Tu salueras Mike pour moi » dit-il avec un geste de la main en direction du comptoir, et Erwin lui promit d'un sourire amusé.

Nile se faufila entre les tables surchargées de verres plus ou moins pleins, de clients ivres et de jeux de cartes couverts de tâches de gras. Il sortit de l'auberge, respirant à pleins poumons la brise nocturne qui murmurait doucement à ses oreilles. Il monta dans une voiture qui le ramena dans les quartiers nord de Trost où lui, Marie et Cathia logeaient chez une tante de Marie. 

 

Il venait à peine de payer le conducteur de quelques pièces que la porte d'entrée de la grande maison à colombage s'ouvrit et qu'une toute petite fille en chemise de nuit bleue se mit à courir maladroitement vers lui, ses petits bras en l'air tandis qu'elle l'accueillait avec des « Papa ! » impatients. Le poids de ses pensées s'envola aussitôt qu'il la vit et il la salua d'un rire attendri. Il la souleva dans ses bras et fut récompensé d'un énorme baiser sur la joue. Les boucles châtains de Cathia le chatouillaient doucement et il respira son odeur enfantine de savon et de cassis-fleurs. 

Il continuerait de veiller sur l'Humanité à sa manière. Il empêcherait du mieux qu'il pourrait que les gens ne perdent la raison, enfermés entre les Murs, privés de liberté et sans jamais assez de nourriture. Il protégerait le Roi, parce que c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour leur donner un peu d'espoir. 

Un jour viendrait peut-être où il devrait s'opposer aux décisions d'Erwin, où il lui faudrait tirer un trait sur leur amitié pour le bien du Roi et de l'Humanité. Mais pour lors, il allait jouer le jeu comme il l'avait toujours fait, et croire qu'Erwin était sur la bonne voie, quel que fut son plan.


End file.
